Unusual Eurovision Song Contest
Unusual Eurovision Song Contest UESC is an ESC Simulator. |creator = Michalek2905|editions = 5|first_aired = 27th December 2014|genre = Song Contest|language = English|last_aired = Present|show_name = Unusual Eurovision Song Contest|show_name_2 = UESC|image = }} This competition was created for European countries. The winner chooses the host city of the next contest. Each edition has a guiding theme. Rules There are several rules of the contest in order to enter. Main rule of the contest is that the country has to officially join the UBU with a certain broadcaster before applying to enter the contest. Regarding the broadcaster, any broadcaster can be accepted by the UBU if it consists the qualifications of it. The head of delegation of the certain country must be at the position for at least three editions. If the head of delegation is not satisfied with the country, one can swap the countries with other users. This rule repeats then. Entries Entries can be either selected by a national selection or internally. However, if the broadcaster decides to internally select their entry, the artist and the song have to be sent to the UBU Council to be examined and verified. Songs can not be presented before the official open of submission for the entire contest. If the rule becomes broken, the entry has to be changed.. The selected song must be published after 2000. Covers or samples are not allowed to enter. Parodies are not allowed to enter either, unless they do not sample the original. Eurovision songs cannot participate, exceptions are being made if the song had entered UESC before ESC. The selected entrant must be aged 16 at least on the day the song was officially published or leaked. Musicians that have only roots from the country they get chosen for cannot be selected internally. They have to be selected in a national selection with at least 9 other native artists. The seven micro states (Andorra, Faroe Islands, Monaco, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg, San Marino and Vatican City) are allowed to borrow from their bigger neighbors even without a National Selection. National selections The broadcaster has the opportunity to fully decide how his national selection will be held. The amount of the songs, artists and the format of the show can be chosen by the broadcaster. The only rule applied to the selection's entries is that the artists have to be native to the country. However, foreign artists can be added if there are at least 9 other artists in the selection that are native to the country the national selection is hosted for. If a song competes in a national selection, it cannot appear in any national or internal selection after. These rules apply for every country. The "Big 5" In the first edition, it was already decided that certain countries would be members of the "group" called "Big 5". The organizers decided that the big 5, would be chosen according the public which led them to change the big 5 members to the top 5 placed countries of the previous edition indicating a different big 5 in each edition. Strikes and banning The UBU has set several rules that in case they are broken by a country of the contest, the country receives a strike or is immediately banned depending on the rule that was broken. The broadcaster of the country gets one strike for not sending an entry or the votes on time and for cheating in the country's national selection. If the broadcaster gets three strikes, the country is suspended for one edition and can return to the contest with other broadcaster if needed. However, if the broadcaster cheats on voting, the country is immediately banned without three strikes needed. Borrowing countries As mentioned above, the micro states can borrow from their neighbour countries. * Andorra from Spain * Faroe Islands from Denmark * Liechtenstein from Austria and Switzerland * Luxembourg from Belgium * Monaco from France * San Marino from Italy * Vatican City from Italy Sneak peeks and betting odds Before the semi-finals, the host broadcaster uploads sneak peeks. The countries are usually divided according to the the date of announcement the song. The betting odds are mostly based on the nations' average result for each sneak peek. The betting odds were introduced in the first edition. Participation After reading the rules and understanding main idea of the competition please send your application to michal2905@interia.pl In its place write the following content: * Your name or nickname. * Country that you want to represent. '' * ''The selected song (+ link on Youtube). Host Cities Winners Countries Countries in red are selected, if you want to participate in a competition select the country in white.